<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Here, I'm Yours by 1f_this_be_madness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253277">I'm Here, I'm Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness'>1f_this_be_madness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Boy And His Angel - Feathers and Legs [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christian Holidays, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Christmas, Gen, I'm still a sap and I'm not sorry, Inspired by Music, Introspection, M/M, Neck Kissing, Questions, Reading Aloud, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Want somethin' to last, to last forever - so kiss me on this cold December night." ~ Michael Buble</i>
</p><p>It's the holiday season, and Adam wonders what an angel would know. Sure he's got the Christmas story down as he was present at the original, but what about his stance on tradition? </p><p>What's that like?</p><p>(Or, Adam shares some of his Christmas traditions with Michael)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Milligan &amp; Kate Milligan, Michael &amp; Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Boy And His Angel - Feathers and Legs [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Here, I'm Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Stockings are hung with care, the children sleep with one eye open. But now there's more than toys at stake, 'cause I'm older now, but not done hoping....</i>
</p><p>Arbitrarily, Michael knows all about Christmas. He knows what truly happened, at least; and thanks to all of his reading, he knows what humans have written about the Christmas story for centuries. </p><p>Yet he has no knowledge of traditions.</p><p>Not the particular, nuanced, human ones of each and every particular family. He knows the overarching manner of the season, that it is a time for giving and for joy. Yet Michael has never before experienced that joy.</p><p>So when Adam rolls out Christmas cookies, sprinkling colors in bright dough and placing one in the angel's mouth "C'mon, try it. Hopefully I haven't lost my touch," speaking almost awkwardly "Mom and I always used to make these. She would work things around as much as she could to be home on Christmas." That, to Michael, manifests a fluttering sensation in his chest that could, in fact, be joy. That, or his wings acting up again.</p><p>Adam doesn't say anything about the times his mom wasn't home, because sometimes she couldn't be - people go into the ER just as often, if not more than usual, on December 25th. It wasn't just any other day, but his mom had to treat it like one. And so did he.</p><p>He puts the TV on, using cable for once, and finds the Christmas movie channel - "Mom loved those cheesy movies but I don't think you're ready for Hallmark," he tells Michael. "Let's get you started with the classics."</p><p>So there is an order to the films, Michael thinks. A few of them are vaguely familiar; he must have witnessed other humans watching at some indefinite point. But with Adam they take on meaning, as he hums along to the songs in Santa Claus is Coming to Town, grins at Charlie's excitement in The Santa Clause, and laughs hysterically at Home Alone - all the first three movies.</p><p>He gets into the difference between the original animated classic Grinch, and Jim Carrey providing an entirely new angle. "I never really liked old Rudolph or the Peanuts stuff much, that Santa was an ass. And nobody needed to be so shitty to Charlie Brown." He does have Michael watch those movies with him, though, for research purposes - or really for the archangel in a fuzzy sweater wrapping one careful arm around Adam and offering a quiet reflection as Linus tells the Christmas story. </p><p>"That is ... practically word-for-word," he says, eyes widening. "And he is a child."</p><p>Adam shrugs. "I mean...yeah, he's also a cartoon. But kids know the story, or learn it young, sometimes."</p><p>Michael cocks his head and inquires "When did, how did you first learn about the miracle of Christ's birth, Adam?"</p><p>"Umm" Adam purses his lips, tapping his fingers to them four times in thought. "I know I was in elementary school. My mom's parents took us to church with them sometimes when I was really little, so that's when I first heard about it, I think. But then we read a book in school, The Best Christmas Pageant Ever." A small smile curves Adam's mouth upwards. "It sorta pointed stuff out to me. As an alternative take on the story, because I've...never really been, um. Church-y." He glances over at Michael and then away, but Michael only nods, hand curling over his arm and caressing. Listening. It brings a lump to Adam's throat, the love. "Ah, well, honestly that's been my favorite version ever since." He shoots another look at Michael, adding in a manner almost dry "...No offense, Feathers."</p><p>"None taken," the expression in Michael's eyes is a soft and interested one. "... I'd simply like to learn that version of the story. Would you tell me?"</p><p>Adam hops up suddenly. "I can read it to ya, actually." He goes over to his bookshelf by the TV and pulls out a thin little book, a bit battered. His features are shining in a way Michael hasn't thus far seen as he adds "I'd read this with Mom once, every year after I first did at school. But, uh, if you don't want to hear, that's -" he shuffles, as if realizing this might be weird, or boring to the archangel whose efforts were what created human knowledge of the story of Christmas in the first place.</p><p>But Michael, all he does is hold up a finger before leaning to pick up the television remote and turn down the sound. The movie on now is black-and-white, Charlie Brown having ended, and he wants to devote his attention to Adam's book. "I do want to," he says, patting space on the couch and shifting, opening a blanket that was crumpled in place beside them, as well as his arms. "I'd like to hear you read to me."</p><p>Adam smiles. "Okay." He shifts and turns and settles down onto the sofa again, automatically leaning back as Michael wraps both arms around him, legs on Adam's either side, and drapes the blanket around them both. Low music from Adam's kitchen radio drifts on the air, and they realize obviously they hadn't turned it off after finishing the cookies. Oops. </p><p>But neither one moves; they hear Judy Garland's quiet voice crooning <i>"Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas,"</i> as Adam clears his throat and shifts his shoulders to nestle against Michael's chest. Michael leans his head forward to rest his chin upon one, cheek pressed to Adam's own and then lips nuzzling briefly into Adam's neck as he wraps arms loosely around him. </p><p>"Okay, Michael, don't distract me," Adam laughs as he opens the pages of this story, this opening of a window to the heart of his memory and tradition. </p><p>Michael presses lips to skin and then withdraws with an infinitesimal "...My apologies."</p><p>Adam can't help turning his head with his smile still on his face and giving Michael a quick peck, warm and giving even though brief. He fondly shakes his head as the archangel appears both surprised and contrite. Adorable dork. "You're forgiven, this time. Okay, here goes. Chapter One. 'The Herdmans were absolutely the worst kids in the history of the world....'"</p><p>Hopefully Michael will get a kick out of all this as much as Adam does; and this can be the start of their own set of traditions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Christmas Eve, dear readers!</p><p>Cue Michael and Adam softness, along with some of my own traditions that I thought worked for Adam - most notably him reading (and having his own personal copy of) <i>The Best Christmas Pageant Ever</i> by Barbara Robinson. That is my personal favorite Christmas story.</p><p>Italicized lyrics in the summary and at the beginning of this piece are from Michael Buble's original Christmas song, "Cold December Night". Also Judy Garland's version of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" is the best one, in my opinion</p><p>I hope that you all have a happy and safe holiday season. &lt;3</p><p>Comments appreciated as always</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>